Nathan Provost
'Nathan Roy Provost '(born August 21, 1998) is an American musician, rapper, and YouTuber. He is one of the two founders of ERBParodies, along with Justin Buckner. He hosts a YouTube show titled 'W/E' on his NatureNathan channel, he also has NatureNathanTV for doing anything he wants, and TheOfficialBlingFace for music. He currently resides in Massachusetts. W/E Provost began his NatureNathan channel on October 27, 2008, but he didn't actually start uploading until April 9th, 2010 with a video called My Life, a video in which he made with Windows Movie Maker. Provost began uploading challenges made by various users, beginning his show W/E. He has progressed greatly over the years and got various YouTubers to host the show, such as diabolo453, 0007joeg, Ricky V and others. He posts new episodes of W/E twice a week. Bling Face Provost has been making music since 2011. He started out as TheLameRaps, a channel created on September 19, 2011, he started out with his song called "Introduce Objects" a spoof on DeStorm's "The Annoyed Objects''" and has released many songs on that channel since. He released 3 albums on TheLameRaps and quit after his song "YOLO" on ''September 18, 2012. Although later he posted a song titled "Back of The Bus" which was just an old song that he decided to release. 3 months later, he launched his new music channel, TheOfficialBlingFace, Bling Face being his actual artist name. He started out with an album titled "All the Stories" containing 15 songs. "Jump Your Pants Off" released on December 12, 2012, which was his first Single and has been releasing singles ever since then, which come out every Friday. Starting ERBParodies On November 25, 2012, Provost posted a parody of Epic Rap Battles of History, Nigahiga vs Ray William Johnson, the video got minor hate on it. Buckner had saw the video and commented on it from his music channel (not releasing details). Buckner went on his music channel's Facebook page and saw that Provost was the only person that had liked the page. Buckner sent Provost a friend request and they talked a bit, Buckner then said to Provost: 9:46pm Justin Buckner ah, well, if you ever need help with music, gimme a holla, I'll be happy to collabarate They both friended each other on Skype and chatted there. Buckner then said "We should make some Epic Rap Battles of History parodies" Provost agreed. So they started ERBParodies on December 16, 2012 and released the first episode, Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps. They released the first two every other Sunday, but they had to switch the schedule to every other Wednesday because Provost stated that his Bling Face music released every Sunday, after Puff Puff vs Steve Smith, they switched the schedule to every Wednesday. ERBParodies is progressing greatly over the weeks. Appearances Vault Boy Skrillex Niko Bellic Puff Puff Paul McCartney Mark Zuckerberg Grover Underwood Tony Montana (video) Murder Victim Macklemore Himself Ash Ketchum Private Ryan (audio) Vault Boy Hoody Seth MacFarlane Nick Groff Category:Characters